Fallen Chimera
by Kasanelover
Summary: After 15 years of fighting for her own life, everyone's favorite chimera has finally fallen down and is struggling to get back up. The chances of her surviving aren't that good either. Can she pull through? None of the "loids" are mine.


They all surrounded her, encouraging her to keep standing strong. They knew it wasn't enough but even still, they couldn't bare to lose her. Not now.

Her injuries were far too serious to be healed. A bullet to the right lung, removal of muscle and skin from 3 ribs, exposing her wounded lung and ribs, and large claw marks on both her arms, gushing blood and painting her arms pure crimson. Bite marks (or what looked like bite marks) filled her sides and left holes in her kidneys, liver, and thighs. How she was still alive was a mystery, yet a blessing to those around her.

The doctor did all he could to save her but he had no success. He can only watch her take her final breaths and allow everyone to say their final goodbyes to her. He regretted not being able to save her but there was nothing else he could do.

She was stuck lying on her side. It was the only way she could still breathe with her only functioning lung.

"Oh, c'mon Teto! You still got a good 85 years in you, maybe even more!"

"Yeah! And if all the things you said about chimeras are true, which 99% of them are, you'll live forever!"

"Nothing will be the same without you, Teto! Please, don't go!"

The injured chimera's pupil moved in the direction of the little girl who spoke out to her last.

"I'm sorry Nana..." She said quietly.

Little Haruka Nana was devastated. She too tried to extend the young chimera's life but she had no success either. She was only able to get her up on the cold, silver-white metal table. That was the closest thing to saving her she could do.

"You can't leave us yet, Teto! Please, stay awake like you have for the past 15 years! Stay alive my shining chimera star!"

The only one who would come with such beautiful words during such a sad moment was her albino lover.

Although he practically was an albino, he always denied it. He knew there were people with white hair and skin just as pale as his and even red eyes and yet, they were never called albinos. It was just him.

The injured chimera's pupil moved yet again, this time to the male albino.

"Piko...please understand...let me go." She said.

But he knew he couldn't. He just couldn't lose the one he's loved for so long.

Piko's romance with her dated back somewhere around the 1990's. He was 11 when he met her.

_Flashback_

* * *

"Teto! I know you're out there!" Teto's brother Ted called out.

The siblings were playing Hide-and-Seek in the snow, disregarding the fact the temperature was bone chilling. For Ted anyway.

The young, big-eyed chimera giggled and wagged the serpent tail she was blessed with. She was hiding behind a tree stripped of it's green leaves. Hiding from her brother was one of the most fun things she's ever done (At that time) and the most exciting. She felt as if someone was going to get her when really it was just her brother playing around with her.

"I'm gonna get ya!" Ted said playfully.

Teto giggled yet again and looked behind the tree, only to see a "P" shaped object in the snow. She was curious on how she was able to see it, considering the it was almost as white as the snow itself. She decided find out what it was and walked towards it. Once she was next to it, she yanked it upward.

The yank brought the anomaly up to the surface.

The anomaly was a young boy. He had Heterochromia eyes, one being green and the other blue. At the end of his tail bone was a long, black USB cord with a metal piece at the tip of it. The "P" shaped object turned out to be part of his white hair. It was his cowlick.

"...hi!"

"Hi! I'm Teto!"

"Piko."

Teto wagged her serpent tail and hugged Piko really tightly, ignoring the fact she just met him. There was something about him that made her want to trust him.

Soon, Ted found Teto and surprised her with a "boo".

"Eeep!"

Teto bounced back with Piko still in her arms.

"Who's that?" Ted asked.

"Piko!" Teto replied.

"Piko who?" Ted asked.

"Utatane." Piko said.

He sounded a bit muffled, only because Teto had smothered his face in her seemingly flat chest.

"Um...nice to meet you Piko. I see you've already met my sister." Ted said.

"Just now actually." Piko said.

"Okay...uummm...Teto, put Piko down. I believe he needs to head back home."

"But Teddy! He was in the snow!"

"I was playing Hide-and-Seek with Rin."

"...oh..."

"But that doesn't mean I won't stay."

"Yay! Can he stay, Teddy?! Please!? Can he, can he, can he!?" Teto begged with a few bounces.

"...what the hell. Fine, he can stay with us." Ted replied with a smile.

"YAAAYY!" Teto cheered.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

From that day forward, they've loved each other with as much love as they could give each other. And to give that all up seemed impossible.

Aside from the their relationship, Nana had also built a very strong bond with Teto. In fact, the only reason she was alive today was because of her.

_Flashback_

* * *

The Kasane siblings were walking along a dark gray road with gray clouds above them. They were already aware of the fact that rain was coming but they were still walking as if it was a beautiful, clear, sunny day.

"Teddy...what happened to Mommy and Daddy?"

"Umm...let's just say...they're with the sun."

Ted knew what happened to his parents but never broke it down to Teto. She was only 5 years old and that would be a lot for her to digest. Plus, with something so sad and someone so young...it was just too much to deal with.

"Really?"

"Yes. And each and everyday they grab their beach chairs and get an awesome tan so everyone else can see it and say they're awesome because they envy their glorious, caramel skin."

"Cooooll! Do you think I'll be with the sun?" Her pupils grew to the point where he could hardly see her eye whites.

"Yes. One day. But that will be a very long time from now."

"Okay!"

Soon, it started to drizzle.

"Yay, rain!"

"Let's just hope there isn't a thunder-"

_**BOOOMMM!**_

"...okay, Teto. We need to hurry up and head back home."

"Okay, Teddy!"

Teto skipped ahead of Ted before she realized Ted was a 5 feet away from her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. When he did catch up, she held his hand and walked beside him like a dog walking beside its owner.

As the two kept walking, the sounds of a child crying and a kitten meowing flowed through Teto's ears. She looked around to see where the sounds were coming from.

As she walked further up the road, she noticed a young infant crying in a small basket with another young child next to it and a small white kitten with patches of skin showing. The infant was a female and the other child was a male. The kitten's gender was unknown however.

Teto ran to the children and grabbed the infant from the basket. The infant was wrapped in a light blue blanket.

Ted walked up to Teto and looked over her, only to see she was holding a newborn baby in her arms. How she was alive and how long she's been outside remained a mystery.

"Whatcha got there, Teto?"

"A baby! Teddy, we can't leave her here! And we certainly can't leave her brother and kitty here! Can we please take them home with us!?"

Ted knew if he said no, he'd be a bad person and Teto would never look at him the same. So, he had to say yes.

"Fine. They can stay with us."

Ted grabbed the little boy while Teto grabbed the kitten and placed it over her shoulder. Soon, she ran as fast as she could with the rain pouring down on her and lightning striking the ground around her and Ted.

-One Hour Later-

Teto was soaking wet when she made it home to with the children. She was glad they were okay, especially the young kitten. She set the infant and kitten on the couch and stared at them before examining the basket the infant was in.

In the basket was a small card. The card had all the information of the children on it. There was also a collar with the small kitten's information imprinted on it.

The card said the exact words:

_Name: Haruka Nana_

_Age: 1 month(s)_

_Sex: Female_

_Other Info: Her mother already weaned her because she knew she couldn't keep her for long. We are hoping for a good person to take care of this child as she is an angel and deserves no better than great respect and a beautiful life._

_Her Brother is Haruka Neo. He's 1 year old and is very quiet. Don't expect him to really talk much, considering he's quiet like mentioned before and he doesn't really speak to people he doesn't know. He's not much of a picky eater so you don't have to worry about him when it comes to food._

Teto wagged her tail.

"Did you find anything about the kids?" Ted asked.

"Yeah! Her name's Haruka Nana and the little boy is her older brother, Haruka Neo. Her mother couldn't keep her but it doesn't say anything about her father. She's already weaned...whatever that means...and her parents are hoping that someone takes good care of her!" Teto explained.

"So they're orphans?" Ted asked.

"Right! And I'm going to take care of her!" Teto replied.

"Huh...are you sure about that?" Ted asked.

"Yes. I don't want her to get ditched like she was not too long ago." Teto replied.

"Taking care of a pet is one thing. But taking care of a child is a whole different one." Ted said.

Teto picked up the infant again. She held her close to her chest and kissed her on the head.

Ted widened his eyes. He never knew how dedicated Teto was to this child. Out of all the things Teto cared for, this was the one that touched his heart the most. He didn't say anything and left Teto alone with the children and kitten.

"Don't worry, Nana. I won't let anyone hurt you. Anyone who wants to hurt you has to get through me first." Teto whispered softly in Nana's ears.

Nana had already fallen asleep but it was as if she heard every word Teto had said to her because a smile formed slowly across her face. The most beautiful smile Teto has ever seen formed across little Nana's face.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"I'll never forget the things you've done for me! You'll always be a mother to me!"

Nana said that very sentence with her lips quivering and her voice breaking. Tears slowly began to fill her eyes and fall down her cheeks. She was even shaking a little.

_Meeeoooowwwwww._

Nana's cat, Kitty was too hurt by this moment. He would've never been alive, nor would he have been able to meet Nana if it weren't for Teto. It was she he had to be thankful for his entire life.

"G-G-G-Gumo...w-w-why does Teto have to lay on her s-s-side?" Nana asked, trying to maintain her emotions so she could speak clearly.

"Because...Nana...that's the only way...she can...breathe...w-w-with her g-good lu-lung..." Gumo said with tears rolling down his face.

The beats on the heart monitor started to slow down.

"Don't go to sleep yet, Teto! Just...keep your eyes open for me!" Lily, another close friend of Teto's, said with her voice breaking and her face becoming red from all the heat derived from her emotions.

Teto hasn't exactly done anything important or special to form a bond with Lily as she did with Piko and Nana but even still it hurt to say goodbye.

"Y-yeah, Teto! Li-listen to Lily!"

Luka too had built a strong bond with Teto. She met and came to love Teto the same way and day Lily did.

And to make it even worst, they too were young when they met Teto.

_Flashback_

* * *

Lily was playing around with Luka, pretending to be an out of control plane. Luka was sitting on a stone, pretending to be a pretty mermaid taunting the plane (Or in this case, Lily) just because she was still standing...sitting.

"You'll never take me down! You puny plane!"

"Oh yes I will! I'll aim foooorrr...your tail fin!"

"Try me!"

Lily charged towards Luka and pretended to crash into her. She did so by stopping when her head was very close to Luka's kneecaps and bursting upwards while making explosion sounds.

"Aaaahh! You defeated me!"

Luka fell off the stone and played dead. Lily fell to the ground and rolled around.

"That was fun!" She said.

"I know! What should we do now?" Luka asked.

"I'd say we do it over again but then it'd be boring...how abooouuutt...Leap Frog!" Lily replied.

"Nnaahh...last time we did that, a tarantula nearly bit both you _and_ me."

"Oh yeeeaahhh...that was scary..."

"Yeah. But at least we shooed it off with bug repellent and Venus Fly Traps."

"I don't know how the plants worked but they did!"

"Totally!"

Luka and Lily giggled and went on and on about their near-death experience with a tarantula.

Soon, a little girl came up to them and poked them on the shoulder.

"Hi!"

"Hey look! A new playmate!"

"Do you like tuna!? Because I absolutely **_LLOOOOOVVVVEEEE_**tuna!"

"Um...it's not something I'd eat all the time but yeah, I like it!"

"...good enough for me!"

"What's your name? You're kinda cute!"

"In an adorable way of course!"

"Right!"

"I'm Kasane Teto!"

"Hi, Kasane! I'm Luka Megurine and this is my awesomely close best friend, Lily!"

"I have no last name!"

"Nice to meet you both!"

"So Kasane! What do you like to do for fun?"

"Why are you calling me by my last name?"

Luka and Lily looked at each other.

"Kasane's your _last name_?" They asked in unison.

"Well yeah!" Teto replied.

"Oh...sorry! We thought your first name was Kasane!"

"It's fine. We all make mistakes, right?"

"Exactly!"

Soon, the trio began laughing hard.

Luka and Lily immediately asked Teto to be their friend. They thought she was an _amazing_ person for someone her age.

Teto agreed and hugged Luka and Lily to the point where the _almost_ couldn't breathe. This was the beginning of their amazing friendship.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Teto only moved her pupil of look at Lily and Luka.

"We've had good times...right?" She said softly.

Lily began to cry and turned her back to Teto, only because she didn't want Teto to seen her cry at the moment and there were a lot of things on her mind now.

"We sure did, buddy...we sure...did."

Luka put her hand on Teto's shoulder, making Teto groan softly and flinch from the pain. Luka quickly jerked her hand away.

"Sorry..."

"We all...make...mistakes...right?" She said so with a small smile.

Luka couldn't help but cry along with Lily and Lily only cried harder. That was the phrase that brought them all together in the first place. It was hard to believe that had to let her go so soon.

Next on the list was Ruko Yokune. She was Teto's first friend and also her closest.

_ Flashback_

* * *

"Hi! I'm Kasane Teto!"

"Ruko Yokune!"

_ End of Flashback_

* * *

There wasn't much to Ruko and Teto's meeting. At least, that's what Ruko remembers. She assumed she only said hi to Teto and they became great friends from it somehow. Even still, losing Teto is incredibly painful.

Soon, Lacan, another good friend of Teto's came in the room. For an anthro lion, he's really calm and gentle. The only reason he knew Teto was because when Teto was outdoors and Ted or Ritsuko weren't around watching her, he would keep an eye on her and sometimes play with her.

"It's very heartbreaking to see you go, Mrs. Kasane." He said.

"It's very heartbreaking to leave you behind."

Lacan only sighed before standing beside Gumo.

Teto groaned and flicked her serpent tail weakly, encouraging everyone to walk around the metal table and stare at Teto in the eye.

"Te-Te-Teto?" Ted asked.

Ted was hurt the most next to Piko and Nana. After all, he's been with Teto since she was born. So was Ritsuko.

_ Flashback_

* * *

"Awwww! She's so cute!" Ritsuko cooed as she stared down at the soft skinned infant.

"Isn't she? I'm the luckiest man in the whole world. Not everyone gets a brother and/or sister these days." Ted said.

Ted had his little sister swaddled up in a soft blanket, cuddled up against his chest and hugged by his forearm. Her eyes were shut and a cowlick was sticking upward from the center of her head.

"I know. Say, why are her eyes closed?"

"Hello! She's a newborn!"

"Yeah but don't you think newborns would have their eyes open after 3 weeks?"

"You have to remember we're chimeras. Things work differently for us."

"Yeah but you had your eyes wide open when you were born."

"True...but that resulted in my astigmatism."

"I think there's wrong with her..."

"Relax, Ritsuko. She's just fine."

-One Year Later-

"Wow...it's already her first birthday and her eyes are still closed..."

"I told you there was something wrong with her!"

Ted and Ritsuko were staring down at little Teto. Her eyes have been closed since the day she was born and it worried them both greatly. They watched over her from her play pen.

"Relax! Don't jinx us!"

"But her eyes are sealed shut! They've been that way since day 1!"

"Oh wow, thanks for being hopeful."

Soon, Teto woke up and stretched out her arms. Her eyes then finally opened, revealing 2 beautiful red/maroon pupils that were as big as half dollar coins.

"Wooooww...I told you she was fine!"

"They're beautiful!"

"And you were doubting me!"

"She didn't look so good!"

Ted looked at Teto and grinned.

"Hi little sister! I'm your big brother, Ted! Can you say Ted for me?"

"And I'm Ritsuko. I'm your other guardian."

"She doesn't know what that means, Ritsuko!"

"Shut up! You're the one trying to get her to say your name! She doesn't even know her ABCs!"

"You don't have to know the alphabet to say Ted, Ritsuko. You have to know the alphabet to say_ your _ name. It's long."

"Man, fu-"

"Teddy and Ritsuwo!"

Ted and Ritsuko stared at Teto shocked.

"...her first words!" Ted and Ritsuko said in unison.

"Yyyaaayy!" Teto said while moving get arms left and right in the air.

_ End of Flashback_

* * *

"I'm sorry, Teto. I really am. I should've been a better brother and instead I treated you like crap."

Teto reached her arm out to Ted's hand and shook his hand around before pulling her arm back.

Ted released a few tears and shook Teto's hand and rubbed her cheek and belly gently.

He regretted everything he did to Teto. He swore to himself and Teto that he would be the greatest brother ever but he failed to do any of that. He's been treating Teto like scum instead of like the princess she is. He neglected her because of the decisions he thought were poor when really, they benefited her in life and even himself. Yet, he rejected it all, only because she got together with a boy he didn't approve of.

Teto let Ted know it was okay with a tap on the arm.

Ted only sighed and looked away temporarily before staring back at her with tears in his eyes.

"Teto...I'm...sooorrryyy..." Kaito said.

"No...you're...not." Teto said very softly.

"...you're riiiigghhttt."

Teto soon sighed and stared at everyone with the eye that was facing upwards. She remained silent as did everyone else around her. Then, she spoke up but her voice was still quiet.

"You...have...played...a really, really big role in my life. And I will never forget it...I love you...guys...forever...and ever...ever."

She took her final breath and closed her eyes very slowly. That's when the heart monitor flat-lined.

Gumo rushed to herside and checked for a radial and cardiac pulse. Nothing.

"She's...gone. For real this time." He said.

Everyone sobbed softly and hugged each other. Losing a friend is one thing. But losing a best friend is a whole different, depressing story. The only thing they all had to be happy about was knowing Teto was in a better place.

**Yeeaahh, this is a bad time for tragic stories but I had the inspiration to write another one after reading a few myself!**


End file.
